


Broken Empire

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues, READ NOTES, Sad Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Wilbur is successful in blowing up L’Manberg but it doesn’t feel like a victory.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48
Collections: You Have the Right to Remain Anon





	Broken Empire

As a generally rule of thumb, Wilbur didn’t like to dwell on the past. Didn’t like to think about all the what if’s. There was nothing he could do about it. However, has he stood in the ashes of L’Manberg he feels a…. pang in his chest. 

Why?

He had gotten what he wanted. Right?

Right? 

Except deep down he didn’t feel like he got what he wanted. It felt like he had lost everything. His knees buckle under him. He sits in the ashes of the city. Of  _ his  _ city  ~~ except it wasn’t his city not anymore he lost that .  ~~

He tangles a hand through his hair. His hairs dirty and he’s still covered in soot. He tugs upwards. His scalp tightens and he grits his teeth. That had hurt, he sinks backwards and lays sprawled on the ground. His heads spinning and he feels sick. 

He wants his brothers. He wants Phil. He wants to be held and sheltered from the world. Wants to be held and comforted but he can’t.

Phil’s dead

Techno’s dead

Tommy’s dead 

Everybody in L’Manberg was dead and it was all because of him.

He doesn’t feel anything. He should feel something. He doesn’t. He’s just numb. A strained smiles breaks out across his face and a small laugh bubbles to the surface of his chest and he continues to laugh. He laughs and he laughs and he doesn’t stop. He stumbles up to the White House. His knees buckle and he slowly settles himself down. 

He looks across the ash of the city. It’s fitting he supposes. 

A broken empire for a broken king. 

Long live the king. Long may he reign. 

**Author's Note:**

> Notice, I tried my best but a few notes.
> 
> Nobody is actually dead. Wilbur just thinks that. They’ll respawn eventually and I was going to add that but it screwed with the flow. I might come back later and write something with there reactions. 
> 
> Also formatting this was a bitch so please kudo and comment.


End file.
